Spy vampires
Summary [[Clara]], [[Victoria]] and [[Adeline]] musts see what [[Cheddar]] and [[Florence]] are really doing to each-other Plot In the first day, Cheddar met Florence like always, they have a nice relationship together. Adeline, Clara and Victoria were watching form the distance, and their about to see where are their really up too. In the classroom, the students are doing their work project. Cheddar and Florence decided to switch tests, Clara watched to whole thing with her mini drone with a tiny camera. Adeline and Victoria were out the hallway, watched to whole thing as well with a pad-let. After the test, the students turn in their tests. Adeline and Victoria walked into a classroom went everyone left (Expect Clara). And the three girls look through the tests and saw Florence and Cheddar's tests and switch their names into their real tests. In the day, Cheddar and Florence realize what happened to their test, it looked similar. Cheddar "What happened, i though we switch tests.". Florence said "Maybe someone or something might sneak on to our tests and switch our tests back".The camera moved, Adeline, Victoria and Clara are watching Cheddar and Florence problems. But until then, Cheddar saw a camera. Florence said "What are you looking at??". Cheddar said that he was looking at the camera. Cheddar and Florence decided to move to the library. Adeline, Victoria and Clara followed them (Along with the drone). The drone tracked Cheddar and Florence, their were uncomfortable. Until then the three girls were walking to them. Cheddar " You girls were watching the whole time?!" the girls said "Yes". Victoria, Adeline and Clara were talking with Cheddar and Florence, Victoria said "Why the hell did you switch tests?" Florence said "Because were like each-other and we decided to switch because that's what friends do". Clara said "No it's not! Friends don't do that!" Adeline correct Clara. Cheddar is wondering that the three girls musts stop spying on us. Victoria, Clara and Adeline will think about it. In the day next, Cheddar and Florence were talking about the girls spying on them and it makes them uncomfortable. What they didn't see is one of Clara's kitty ears as a microphone, The three girls were listening to every word. [[Thomas]] came to Florence and Cheddar ask "The girls following you two?" they corrects Thomas. Thomas got a plan to stop them, And he saw one of Clara's kitty ears. After school, Cheddar, Florence and Thomas bring arrows to school to target a the cameras off that Clara, Adeline and Victoria spied on. In the next day. Adeline, Clara and Victoria realize that their cameras are gone destroyed, Clara can tell that Cheddar, Florence and Thomas arrow the camera last night. The girls told the principal everything. The principal called Cheddar, Florence and Thomas to the office to tell them that they bring weapons in the school. Cheddar tells the truth, The truth he tell was the three girls are spying on them. The principal was still disappointed about them aiming the camera in the school, But he was thankful to telling the truth. So the principal called Victoria, Adeline and Clara here to tell them why they spied on them. They said that Florence and Cheddar switch tests. He was disappointed at the three girls spying on them, And he's disappoint at Florence and Cheddar switching tests and aiming the cameras along with Thomas. The girls deserves school punishments, Washing the trays off. Victoria said "I hate my life". Adeline said "You can say that again". Clara cried then said 'Why me?!" Cheddar and Florence (Also Thomas) deserve weekend detention for the rest of the week. Trivia * Clara reveals too had microphones in her kitty ears * This is the first episode Clara cried (at the end) * Thomas reveals to have arrows and bows ** He clearly borrowed them form his cousins * This is the first episode to include a pad-let (Adeline and Victoria) * Victoria still has her scar in her right eye during the werewolf fight Full episode